This application claims priority from application 9714650.0 which was filed in the United Kingdom on Jul. 11, 1997.
The present invention relates to block copolymers useful in transdermal patches as adhesives and/or drug retention means, as well as to transdermal patches comprising such block copolymers.
Transdermal patches are well known in the pharmaceutical industry and are used to deliver drugs into the skin of a patient. Drug delivery by use of a transdermal patch has a number of advantages over oral delivery methods. For example, the drug may be provided continuously over a long period, rather than in spaced apart, higher doses, and the patches are easy to apply and use.
The patch must have an adhesive portion, to allow the patch to adhere to the skin. An adhesive suitable for use in a transdermal patch should possess certain properties, including adhesion, tack and cohesion. Adhesion refers to the force with which the adhesive sticks to a surface. Tack refers to the speed at which the adhesive can form a bond with the surface, while cohesion refers to the internal strength of an adhesive and its ability to resist splitting when placed under external stress. Good cohesion, in particular, is necessary for clean removal of the transdermal patch.
A primary use of the adhesive may be to affix a patch to the skin. However, it is preferable for the drug to be delivered to be incorporated into the adhesive, where possible, in order to reduce the amount of components and, therefore, expense necessary to make the patch.
A number of adhesives are already available for se in transdermal patches. Acrylic polymers are commonly used, as these possess adhesive properties which may easily be modulated by changing the composition of the polymer.
In connection with transdermal patches, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,776 discloses the use of a copolymer adhesive consisting of an acrylic acid ester polymer portion in combination with an N-vinyl-2 pyrrolidone polymeric portion. EP-A-450986 discloses the use of an alkyl methacrylate (co)polymer in combination with silicic acid anhydride, specifically for the delivery of nicotine. Both adhesives are acrylic copolymers.
EP-A-0450986 further discloses that a multi-functional monomer may be included as a copolymer, to provide chemical cross-links between the copolymer strands. Chemical cross-linking is thought to increase the degree of polymerisation and, thus, cohesion of the adhesive.
Block copolymers have also been used as adhesives for transdermal patches. A block copolymer consists of a mixture of xe2x80x98hardxe2x80x99 (A) and xe2x80x98softxe2x80x99 (B) segments, which may be combined in an A-B-A or (A-B)n type structure (c.f. Block Copolymers: Overview and Critical Survey, Noshay and McGrath, 1977). Association of the hard segments is thought to provide a degree of physical cross-linking, which improves the cohesive properties of the adhesive. One such example of a block copolymer adhesive is a polystyrene-polyisoprene-polystyrene (SIS) which is an A-B-A type block copolymer adhesive made by Shell, for example. This adhesive requires the use of an additional tackifier to provide suitable tack to the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,728 discloses a multiblock copolymer comprising endblocks of phenylbutadiene and an elastomeric midblock of a conjugated diene such as isoprene or butadiene. The copolymer is cross-linkable by electron beam radiation, such that the crosslinks are confined primarily to the end-block domains in the polymer, with minimal crosslinking occurring in the rubbery matrix. Blends of the copolymer with tackifier resins provide curable pressure sensitive adhesives.
JP-62036412A discloses vinyl chloride resins, produced by a graft copolymerisation of vinyl chloride and a block copolymer, wherein the copolymer contains a soft segment that is crosslinked. The resins reportedly have a excellent impact resistance, weather-proofing properties and bending elasticity.
WO-97/01589 also discloses graft copolymers, suitable for use in influencing optical quality, dyeabilty, stability to weather or impact cracking and stress cracking in moulding compositions. The graft copolymers comprise a soft segment with at least one acrylate monomer, and a hard segment comprising at least one vinyl aromatic monomer. The soft segment is cross-linked, and the hard and soft segments are overlaid.
While a number of adhesives are available for use in transdermal patches, there is still a need for transdermal patch adhesives which possess excellent tack, cohesion and improved drug storage capacity.
It has now, surprisingly, been found that a degree of chemical cross-linking between the soft segments of a block copolymer can cause the copolymer to have enhanced properties, particularly with regard to cohesion and drug storage properties.
Thus, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a cross-linked block copolymer having drug retention properties, the block copolymer having hard and soft segments, characterised in that there is cross-linking between the soft segments.
Preferably, the block copolymer is an acrylic block copolymer. It is also preferred that the block copolymer is capable of acting as an adhesive, preferably on its own, but also in conjunction with one or more substances, such as those typically used in the manufacture of transdermal patches.
Thus, in a preferred aspect, there is provided a block copolymer, preferably an acrylic block copolymer, comprising soft and hard segments, that is suitable for use as an adhesive, characterised in that there is a degree of chemical cross-linking between the soft segments.
It will be appreciated that the term xe2x80x98drugxe2x80x99, as used herein, refers to any substance or compound suitable for administration via a transdermal patch. A substance having drug retention properties is taken herein as being a substance capable of absorbing or adsorbing a drug. In the instance where the substance is loaded with drug for dispensing via a transdermal patch, then it will be appreciated that such absorbance and/or adsorbance should be at least partially reversible.
The block copolymers of the present invention are simple to manufacture in an economic fashion, and may be selected for their drug retention and/or adhesive/cohesive properties. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an adhesive for use with a transdermal patch which allows the delivery of a greater amount of drug than is currently possible using known adhesives, as well as providing cleaner removal of used patches.
The term xe2x80x98block copolymerxe2x80x99, as used herein, refers to a macromolecule comprised of two, or more, chemically dissimilar polymer structures, terminally connected together (Block Copolymers: Overview and Critical Survey, Noshay and McGrath, 1977). These dissimilar polymer structures, sections or segments, represent the xe2x80x98blocksxe2x80x99 of the block copolymer. The blocks may generally be arranged in an A-B structure, an A-B-A structure, or a multiblock-(A-B)n-system, wherein A and B are the chemically distinct polymer segments of the block copolymer.
It is generally preferred that the block copolymer of the present invention is of an A-B-A structure, especially wherein one of A and B is an acrylic type polymeric unit. It will be appreciated that the present invention is also applicable to block copolymers which possess three, or more different xe2x80x98blocksxe2x80x99, such as an A-B-C block copolymer. However, for convenience, reference hereinafter to block copolymers will assume that there are only A and B sub-units, but it will be appreciated that such reference also encompasses block copolymers having more than two different sub-units, unless otherwise specified.
It will be appreciated that the properties of block copolymers are very largely determined by the nature of the A and B blocks. Block copolymers commonly possess both xe2x80x98hardxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98softxe2x80x99 segments. A xe2x80x98hardxe2x80x99 segment is a polymer that has a glass transition temperature (Tg) and/or a melting temperature (TM) that is above room temperature, while a soft segment is a polymer that has a Tg (and possibly a TM) below room temperature. The different segments are thought to impart different properties to the block copolymer. Without being constrained by theory, it is thought that association of the hard segments of separate block copolymer units result in physical cross-links within the block copolymer, thereby promoting cohesive properties of the block copolymer. It is particularly preferred that the hard segments of the block copolymers of the present invention form such physical close associations.
The present invention preferably relates to acrylic block copolymers. In acrylic block copolymers, at least one of the blocks of the block copolymer is an acrylic acid polymer, or a polymer of an acrylic acid derivative. The polymer may be composed of just one repeated monomer species. However, it will be appreciated that a mixture of monomeric species may be used to form each of the blocks, so that a block may, in itself, be a copolymer. The use of a combination of different monomers can affect various properties of the resulting block copolymer. In particular, variation in the ratio or nature of the monomers used allows properties such as adhesion, tack and cohesion to be modulated, so that it is generally advantageous for the soft segments of the block copolymer to be composed of more than one monomer species.
It is preferred that alkyl acrylates and alkyl methacrylates are polymerised to form the soft portion of the block copolymer. Alkyl acrylates and alkyl methacrylates are thought to provide properties of tack and adhesion. Suitable alkyl acrylates and alkyl methacrylates include n-butyl acrylate, n-butyl methacrylate, hexyl acrylate, 2-ethylbutyl acrylate, isooctyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, decyl acrylate, decyl methacrylate, dodecyl acrylate, dodecyl methacrylate, tridecyl acrylate and tridecyl methacrylate, although other suitable acrylates and methacrylates will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. It is preferred that the acrylic block copolymer comprises at least 50% by weight of alkyl acrylate or alkyl methacrylate (co) polymer.
A polar monomer is advantageously copolymerised with the alkyl acrylate or alkyl methacrylate where it is desired to enhance the drug solubility of certain, especially hydrophilic, drugs. Suitable polar monomers which can be copolymerised with alkyl acrylates or alkyl methacrylates include hydroxyethyl acrylate, hydroxypropyl acrylate, vinyl pyrrolidone, acrylamide, dimethylacrylamide, acrylonitrile, diacetone acrylamide and vinyl acetate, although others will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Diacetone acrylamide, or a combination of diacetone acrylamide and vinyl acetate, is useful in the present invention. The diacetone acrylamide component enables more advantageous drug loading capabilities than vinyl acetate, but vinyl acetate enhances the rate of polymerisation, which is of commercial importance. In such a case, where two polar monomers are used in an adhesive, it will be appreciated that the levels of each monomer may be manipulated in such a way as to provide optimum drug retention and delivery.
As stated above, variation in the components of the soft segment affects the overall properties of the block copolymer, although the essential feature remains the cross-linking of the soft segments. For example, soft segments consisting essentially of diacetone acrylamide with either butyl acrylate and/or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, in approximately equal proportions, work well, and a ratio by weight of about 3:4:4 provides good results. It is preferred that diacetone acrylamide, or other polar monomer, such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate or vinyl acetate, be present in no more than 50% w/w of the monomeric mix of the soft segment, as this can lead to reduced adhesion, for example. However, where adhesion is not important, good levels of drug loading may be obtained with an excess of polar monomer. The acrylate component may generally be varied more freely, with good results observed with both 2-ethylhexyl acrylate and butyl acrylate together or individually, although with greater hydrophobic side chain size, there is a slight decrease in drug loading, both for hydrophobic and hydrophilic drugs.
As noted above, ratios of the various monomers are generally preferred to be approximately equal. For adhesives, this is preferred to be with a polar component of 50% or less of the soft segment, with the apolar portion forming up to about 85% w/w, but preferably between about 50 and 70% w/w. In the example above, this is about 72% (4+4) apolar to about 18% (3) polar.
In general, it is preferred that the combination of monomers chosen produces an adhesive, and that the adhesive has a combination of good drug loading, cohesion and adhesion, such that it is suitable for use with a transdermal patch. When varying the monomers and their different ratios, it is preferred to retain good drug loading properties.
Prior art adhesives are generally capable of drug loading of up to about 5% w/w adhesive. Block copolymers of the present invention, depending on composition, can often load in excess of 15%, but loading of between 5 and 10% is readily obtainable. Drug loading of less than 5% is occasionally observed, depending on the constitution and method of preparation of the block copolymer, but this is acceptable, especially where other properties, such as cohesion, are important.
It will be appreciated that compounds with high drug retention properties but reduced adhesion may also be suitable as an adhesive for use with a medical patch. Such adhesives may be appropriate for use in a transdermal patch which need only be applied for a short time or, alternatively, the adhesive may be used in combination with a further agent, such as an enhancer, for example polyethylene glycol, Azone(trademark) (Laurocapram, or 1-Dodecylhexahydro-2H-azepine-2-one), vitamin E or liquid paraffin, to increase its adhesive properties.
As discussed above, polymers suitable for use as the hard portion of the block copolymer possess glass transition temperatures above room temperature. Suitable monomers for use in forming the hard segment polymer include styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, methyl methacrylate and vinyl pyrrolidone, although other suitable monomers will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Styrene and polymethyl methacrylate have been found to be suitable for use in the formation of the hard segment of the block copolymers of the present invention.
It is preferred that the hard portion of the block copolymer forms from 3-30% w/w of the total block copolymer, particularly preferably from 5-15% w/w.
The block copolymer of the present invention is one wherein the soft portions contain a degree of chemical cross-linking. Such cross-linking may be effected by any suitable cross-linking agent. It is particularly preferable that the cross-linking agent be in the form of a monomer suitable for incorporation into the soft segment during polymerisation. Preferably the cross-linking agent has two, or more, radically polymerisable groups, such as a vinyl group, per molecule of the monomer, at least one tending to remain unchanged during the initial polymerisation, thereby to permit cross-linking of the resulting block copolymer.
Suitable cross-linking agents for use in the present invention include divinylbenzene, methylene bis-acrylamide, ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, ethylene glycol tetra(meth)acrylate, propylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, butylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, or trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate, although other suitable cross-linking agents will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. A preferred cross-linking agent is tetraethylene glycol dimethacrylate. It is preferred that the cross-linking agent constitutes about 0.01-0.6% by weight of the block copolymer, with 0.1-0.4% by weight being particularly preferred.
Methods for the production of block copolymers from their monomeric constituents are well known. The block copolymer portions of the present invention may be produced by any suitable method, such as step growth, anionic, cationic and free radical methods (Block Copolymers, supra). Free radical methods are generally preferred over other methods, such as anionic polymerisation, as the solvent and the monomer do not have to be purified.
Suitable initiators for polymerisation include polymeric peroxides with more than one peroxide moiety per molecule. One suitable initiator has been found to be xe2x80x98Perhexa MCxe2x80x99 (1,1xe2x80x2-di-teributyl-peroxy-2-methyl cyclohexane, Nihon Yusi C.C.). This compound contains two tertiary butyl peroxy groups which allow stepwise polymerisation of the hard and soft segments of the block copolymer. The initiator CH-50-AL (Peroxid-Chemie GmbH) has also been found to be suitable in the manufacture of compounds of the present invention. Choice of reaction conditions is well within the skill of one in the art, once a suitable initiator has been chosen.
The initiator is preferably used in an amount of 0.005-0.1% by weight of the block copolymer, with 0.01-0.05% by weight being particularly preferred, although it will be appreciated that the amount chosen is, again, well within the skill of one in the art. In particular, it is preferred that the amount should not be so much as to cause instant gelling of the mix, nor so low as to slow down polymerisation and to leave excess residual monomers. A preferred level of residual monomers is below 2000 ppm. It will also be appreciated that the amount of initiator will vary substantially, depending on such considerations as the initiator itself and the nature of the monomers.
The block copolymers of the present invention are preferably adhesives, particularly preferably pressure sensitive adhesives. Pressure sensitive adhesives can be applied to a surface by hand pressure and require no activation by heat, water or solvent. As such, they are particularly suitable for use with transdermal patches. Block copolymer adhesives of the present invention are particularly suitable for use in combination with a transdermal patch.
A number of adhesives currently used in transdermal patches require the use of a tackifier, to provide improved tack. The block copolymers of the present invention are suitable for use without a tackifier and, as such; are particularly advantageous. However, it will be appreciated that the block copolymers of the present invention are also suitable for use in combination with a tackifier, should one be required or desired. Suitable tackifiers are well known and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
Without being constrained by theory, it is thought that the combination of chemical cross-links between the soft segments of the copolymer combined with the, generally, hydrophobic interaction, or physical cross-linking, between the hard portions results in a xe2x80x98matrix-likexe2x80x99 structure. Copolymers having only physical cross-linking of the hard segments are less able to form such a matrix. It is believed that the combination of both forms of cross-linking of the block copolymers of the present invention provides both the increased internal strength (cohesion) and also the significantly improved drug storage capacity that is observed.
Essentially, it is believed that the hard segments associate to form islands, or nodes, with the soft segments radiating from and between these nodes. Where the soft segment is the B segment of an ABA structure, then it needs to be as long as possible to permit ingress of the drug.
In the block copolymers of the present invention, there is a defined physical structure in the xe2x80x98seaxe2x80x99 between the islands, where the soft segments are cross-linked, so that there is no necessity for extensive intermingling of the soft segments. This results in a greater cohesion of the whole block copolymer while, at the same time, allowing shortened soft segment length and still having as great, or greater, distances between the islands. This permits greater drug storage capacity. Even where soft segment length is reduced to 50% or lower than that of the art, the adhesives still have a greater cohesion and can also be manufactured more easily (infra).
It is thought that the ability of a copolymer adhesive to retain a drug is related to the length of the copolymer chains and the degree of cross-linking. The improved drug storage capacity of the block copolymer of the present invention allows reduction in the length of polymer chains in comparison to other copolymers that are used as adhesives, while still providing improved drug storage. Further, shortening of the polymer chains reduces the viscosity of the block copolymer, which is particularly advantageous in the manufacture of the adhesive.
Thus, there is further provided a transdermal patch comprising a block copolymer of the present invention, the block copolymer preferably being an adhesive.
The term xe2x80x98transdermal patchxe2x80x99, as used herein, is used to describe any means which may be applied to the skin and which may be used to deliver a drug or pharmaceutical preparation onto, and preferably through, the skin layer, typically the dermis. Transdermal patches generally comprisesa drug-impermeable backing portion and an adhesive. The adhesive serves to stick the patch onto the skin and may also serve to contain and deliver the drug. The transdermal patch may be any patch that is suitable for use in combination with the block copolymer adhesive of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the enhanced drug storage capacity of the block copolymer of the present invention allows improvements to be made in the design of transdermal patches. For example, patches which are smaller than those currently available can be made and which may still supply a therapeutically effective amount of a drug owing to the greater drug storage capacity and delivery of the block copolymers of the present invention.
The block copolymer of the present invention also allows for more straightforward manufacturing of transdermal patches. Acrylic adhesives which may be used in transdermal patches are commonly cross-linked to harden them by the use of isocyanates. However, isocyanate cross-linking must be carried out just prior to coating of a transdermal patch, because the cross-linking reaction begins immediately. If the adhesive is left to cross-link for too long, then it can no longer be coated onto the patch. However, the block copolymer of the present invention cross-links as the solvent is removed, so that cross-linking can be timed to occur after coating, this being the preferred method. Accordingly, not only can the block copolymer easily be applied to the patch, but the complete solution can also be stored for a period before coating.
Accordingly, there is also provided a process for the manufacture of a cross-linked block copolymer having drug retention properties, the block copolymer having hard and soft segments, there being cross-linking between the soft segments, the process comprising polymerising the monomeric constituents of each soft segment in solution, then adding the constituents of the hard segment to each resulting solution and polymerising the resulting mix, followed by cross-linking by removal of any solvent.
There is also provided such a complete solution, which provides cross-linked block copolymer of the present invention on removal of the solvent or solvent system, such as by evaporation. If the solution is to be stored for any length of time, it may be necessary to keep the polymer from precipitating out, and this may be achieved by known means, such as by suspending agents or shaking. It may also be necessary to select the type of polymers that will be subject to substantially no cross-linking until the solvent is evaporated.
Suitable examples of drug-impermeable backings which may be used for transdermal patches include films or sheets of polyolefins, polyesters, polyurethanes, polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinyl chlorides, polyvinylidene chloride, polyamides, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA), ethylene-ethylacrylate copolymer (EEA), vinyl acetate-vinyl chloride copolymer, cellulose acetate, ethyl cellulose, metal vapour deposited films or sheets thereof, rubber sheets or films, expanded synthetic resin sheets or films, non-woven fabrics, fabrics, knitted fabrics, paper and foils. Other backings will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
Suitable drugs are typically biologically active compounds or mixture of compounds that have a therapeutic, prophylactic or other beneficial pharmacological or physiological effect. Examples of drugs that may be used in combination with the block copolymer of the present invention include anti-arrhythmic drugs, anticoagulants, antidiabetics, antiepileptics, antifungals, antigout, antimalarials, antimuscarinic agents, antineoplastic agents, antiprotozoal agents, thyroid and antithyroid agents, anxiolytic sedatives and neuroleptics, beta blocking agents, drugs affecting bone metabolism, cardiac inotropic agents, chelating agents, antidotes and antagonists, corticosteroids, cough suppressants, expectorants and mucolytics, dermatological agents, diuretics, gastro-intestinal agents, general and local anaesthetics, histamine H1 receptor antagonists, nitrates, vitamins, opioid analgesics, parasympathomimetics, anti-asthma agents, muscle relaxants, stimulants and anorectics, sympathomimetics, thyroid agents, xanthines, lipid regulating agents, antiinflamatory drugs, analgesics, antiarthritic drugs, antispasmodics, antidepressants, antipsychotic drugs, tranquillisers, narcotic antagonists, antiparkinsonism agents, cholinergic agonists, anticancer drugs, immunosupressive agents, antiviral agents, antibiotic agents, appetite suppressants, antiemetics, anticholinergics, antihistamines, antimigraine agents, coronary, cerebral or peripheral vasodilators, hormonal agents, contraceptive agents, antithrombotic agents, diuretics, antihypertensive agents and cardiovascular drugs. Other drugs will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
Examples of specific drugs include steroids such as estradiol, levonorgestrel, norethisterone, testosterone and their esters; nitro-compounds such as nitroglycerine and isosorbide nitrates; nicotine, scopolamine; oxicam derivatives such as lornoxicam, ketoprofen, fentanyl, salbutamol, terbutaline, selegiline and clonidine, as well as pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents thereof and pharmaceutically acceptable esters and the salts of such compounds with pharmaceutically acceptable acids and bases as appropriate.
It will be appreciated that the above classes of drug, or specific drugs, are individually contemplated for use with a transdermal patch of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that, while various drugs have been exemplified above, some drugs are more suitable for use in transdermal delivery systems than others. While a transdermal delivery system may deliver a quantity of a drug, this quantity may not be the optimum therapeutic dose. Essentially, any drug that can be delivered by a patch and which does not substantially crystallise at levels too low to be useful is envisaged as being useful in patches of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the present invention also envisages the use of permeation enhancers which allow greater permeation of the drug into the skin. Compounds suitable for use as permeation agents include compounds containing at least one amide bond, esters of lactic acid, lactic acid, salts of lactic acid, dicarboxylicacids, salts of dicarboxylic acids, citric acid and salts of citric acid, O-alkyl (polyoxyethyl)phosphates and esters of higher fatty acids, carboxylic acids of glycerin and ethers of polyoxyethylene and monoalcohols. Suitable enhancers include lauryl di-methanol amide, glycerin monolaurate, glycerin triacetate and polyoxyethylene lauryl ether.
Other specific examples of permeation enhancers include PEG (polyethylene glycol), liquid paraffin, Azone and vitamin E. In addition, such enhancers may improve the adhesive qualities of the block copolymer of the invention and, where used, it may be desirable to select an adhesive with lower adhesive properties. Alternatively, such enhancers may be used to supplement a block copolymer having low adhesive qualities.
The present invention also envisages the use of suitable agents to inhibit crystallisation of the drug in the adhesive. Many agents will be apparent to those skilled in the art, and polyethylene glycol is generally particularly effective. However, it has been found that a further advantage of the adhesives of the present invention is that compounds to be delivered are generally less likely to crystallise than they are in prior art systems.